


flip the stone three times in your hand (then show it all)

by neotaru



Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [7]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Preservation, Harry Potter References, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, like really sorry, small caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: “you shouldn’t have done that, itaru-kun. you broke my heart, you broke my trust,” tsumugi replied in a sing-song tune.[celebrating #a3rarepairs2020 hosted by @a3_69min on twitter!day 7: free prompt - tsumugi/itaru]
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Series: A3! rare pairs week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	flip the stone three times in your hand (then show it all)

the one that is dead cannot come back alive, they said.

but tsumugi has his own ways. he is determined. he won’t stop until he got what he wants—and what he wants right now is to bring his lover back.

 _it’s impossible_ , they said. tsumugi keeps on trotting in his way to retrieve his dearest one.

 _he’s dead. it’s been almost a week, his body is never found_ , they said—but they don’t know what tsumugi knows.

 _do whatever you want, he’s not going to be back_ , they said, and they’re partially right. tsumugi is going to keep trying; trying his hardest and do whatever he needs to do to get what he wants. other people can comment whatever they want, and tsumugi will be the one laughing when he proved them wrong.

_they say, the thing was located deep inside the forest. it would be hard to retrieve that, since no one really knew for sure where the previous owner dropped it the last time. no one also knew the precise shape of the thing. it was also told that all the talk surrounding the thing was a mere gossip._

_they say, tsumugi really should give up searching the thing. tsumugi didn’t listen to them and continued to search the forest, flipping every small stone he found three times in his palm, checking whether the stone gave the desired reaction._

_the search continued for two days. in the end, tsumugi found the stone._

_he went home laughing at the people who told him to give up. if he wants it, he will get it._

the first thing tsumugi does when he gets home is flipping the stone in his palm three times. something comes out of the stone, much more solid than a ghost but less than human. his lover, whose feet no longer step on the ground anymore. he looks happy, as happy as tsumugi now to be able to see his lover again.

tsumugi can’t hug him, but that’s okay.

“itaru-kun, you’re back,”

itaru plods his way closer to tsumugi, his arms stretched out. tsumugi can see a reddish deep gash gracing his lover’s neck and the right corner of his lips goes up.

but then itaru stops on his way, his face twisted in sort of anguish. his eyes dart to a closed room.

“ah, that room? do you want to see it, itaru-kun? i’m not sure if i should show it to you, though.”

“show me.” tsumugi was a bit surprised that _it_ could talk, but the voice was still that of itaru’s, except it’s a little colder than it should’ve been.

“if you insist then.”

a strong scent fills the room as soon as tsumugi pulls the door open. even he has to immediately cover his nose so that he doesn’t inhale the scent. tsumugi forgets that formaldehyde could smell quite bad and dangerous. maybe it’s time to clean the house, after all; but the main show isn’t the smell of formaldehyde that fills the house.

_it’s itaru’s unmoving body, flesh and bone, rigid as a statue with a floor flooded by dried blood as its background._

“you see, itaru-kun,” tsumugi turns to face itaru, who, in this surreal form, even looks paler than he usually was, “i was upset that you chose to bail out of our engagement and ran to _taa-chan_ , but you made a stupid decision. of course i know where he would hide you—i easily tracked him down and killed him. it wasn’t easy; taa-chan was struggling so much. you didn’t know this because i picked you up, telling you that taa-chan ran away with his new girlfriend. he would never do that to you, given how much he loved you—but you were too stricken with sadness and betrayal that you agreed to go with me, and you’re there forever, in my room—

_—you can’t escape me now, itaru-kun.”_

_(“tsumu, i’m sorry— please, spare me, please— i’m sorry for running away with tasuku, please, i’m sorry, forgive me— please—“_

_itaru’s voice in the middle of his tears didn’t stop tsumugi from his snap. rather, it aroused him. ah, itaru looked even prettier when he cries, on his knees begging tsumugi to spare his life. tsumugi had the upper hand in their relationship now— and it always had been like this. who knows tsumugi could be so dominant?_

_“you shouldn’t have done that, itaru-kun. you broke my heart, you broke my trust,” tsumugi replied in a sing-song tune. the knife in his hand was quite heavy and tsumugi couldn’t hold it even longer, but he still wanted to see itaru begging for the last time._

_“tsumu... i’m sorry, i’m sorry— forgive me, please— tsu—“_

_“—you shouldn’t have done that, itaru-kun.”)_

news went around that the only son of chigasaki family went missing. tsumugi was asked by—no other than—tasuku’s brother, as chigasaki itaru was tsukioka tsumugi’s boyfriend before he went missing. tsumugi provided no answer, saying that the last time he saw itaru was two days ago.

_”i heard taa-chan also went missing. i’m sorry for your loss, fuyuki-san.”_

_”you too, tsumugi. alright then, excuse me.”_

itaru was then presumed dead, even though the body is still missing. tsumugi smirked. itaru’s body still very much exists, in one of the rooms in his house, drowning in gallons of formaldehyde.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry for this.
> 
> talk with me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/%5Bsttscgsk%5D)


End file.
